listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of arenas to host NBA Finals and Stanley Cup Finals in the same year
The following is a list of venues that have hosted the NBA Finals and Stanley Cup Finals in the same year, which traditionally fall at the same time. Other information included in this list are dates and results of games played in the venue at that time. The now-demolished Boston Garden has hosted both events in the same year three times, followed by New York's Madison Square Garden at two. Wachovia Spectrum in Philadelphia, the former Chicago Stadium and Izod Center (known as the Continental Airlines Arena when the series were played) in East Rutherford, New Jersey all achieved the feat once. Host cities and arenas Per arenas The arenas in arranged in order of the first instance of hosting. Boston Garden, Boston, Massachusetts In 1957, the Celtics won the championship on Game 7 that extended into two overtime periods, while the Bruins avoided elimination at home by winning Game 4 at home (they were beaten for good the next game at Montreal). The next year, the Celtics were beaten in Game 6 at St. Louis while the Bruins bowed out to the same Canadiens franchise on their home ice at Game 6. In 1974, the Celtics were denied by the Bucks to win the championship on their home floor by winning Game 6 after 2 overtime periods, although the Celtics would win Game 7 at Milwaukee by a big margin. The Bruins were not as fortunate as they were beaten by the Flyers in Philadelphia in Game 6. Madison Square Garden, New York City In 1972, both New York teams were beaten in their respective championships, with the Knicks losing to the Lakers in Los Angeles while the Rangers were beaten at home by the Bruins. In 1994, the Rangers, coached by Mike Keenan, who was coach of the Chicago Blackhawks in 1992, won their first championship in 54 years at home while the Knicks weren't as lucky as they were beaten by the Rockets in Game 7 in Houston despite leaving New York with a 3–2 series advantage. Wachovia Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania In 1980, the two Philadelphia finalists were beaten in both Finals series, with the Sixers losing out to the Lakers on their home floor in Game 6, while the Flyers were beaten by the Islanders at the Nassau Coliseum. Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois Chicago's finalists in the NBA and Stanley Cup Finals had mixed results, with the Hawks, coached by Mike Keenan, who would be coach of the New York Rangers in 1994, being swept by the Penguins 4–0, while the Bulls defeated the Portland Trail Blazers in six games, both elimination games held in the the Chicago Stadium. Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, New Jersey The Continental Airlines Arena in the Meadowlands has since been renamed into the Izod Center. In the 2003 Stanley Cup Finals, all teams won all of the home games. The Devils had the distinction of winning the Cup at Game 7 in New Jersey, while the Nets failed to defeat the Spurs in San Antonio at Game 6 after winning only one of their middle three home games. References See also *List of National Basketball Association arenas *List of NHL arenas Category:Stanley Cup Championship Finals Category:National Basketball Association Finals